Sueños Pendientes
by Teddy Bear Moony
Summary: Irse defendiendo a quien se quiere. Esa era una muerte que valia la pena aunque te dijeran idiota. "Si me callo lo que siento ¿Volvere?" Esa era la unica duda que existia en ti al momento de caer. "No te preocupes, te vere en el mundo humano y te dire lo que dejo pendiente..." Primer trabajo en este fandom!


**.**

 **Sueños Pendientes.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Donde estara Renji?

Lo busco alrededor mio pero no lo veo, probablemente se alejo luchando.

Renji... siempre tan cabeza dura e impulsivo. Asi como no me escuchabas cuando eramos niños y decidiamos como robar fruta en la huerta al otro lado del rio, no me escuchaste cuando te dije que esperaras por mi para enfrentar al grupo de exequias y no me oyes aun ahora, cuando grito tu nombre con la voz quebrada y seca por el esfuerzo de luchar.

Veo a Sado y a Ichigo pero Renji sigue fuera de mi vista.

Contesta, maldita sea.

Se que puede defenderse de varios enemigos a la vez. Es muy habil, en shunpo es muy veloz y su shikai es de largo alcanze. El puede solo.

Cruzamos miradas con Sado y sabemos bien que buscamos o a quien, mejor dicho. Ichigo se alejo en su lucha con Grimmjow, mi hermano lucha con el Espada numero diez junto al Capitan Zaraki, Ishida esta junto al capitan Kurotsuchi, Inoue espera junto a la niña arrancar y Renji deberia estar detras de aquellos pilares.

Sado levanta su dedo pulgar y me hace un gesto con la cabeza, afirmandome que el puede solo mientras yo me alejo.

Buscar a Renji es una prioridad ahora.

Me alejo con el shunpo mas veloz que consigo con las fuerzas que tengo. No estoy preocupada, se que el es fuerte pero debemos mantenernos unidos y apoyarnos, mas aun en terreno enemigo.

"¡Renji! ¡Contesta, tonto!"

Escucho un chirrido de metal y ya se a donde dirigirme.

El arrancar Ruddbornn ha estado creando mas y mas de sus soldados para vencernos. Nos atacaron por separado, nos dividieron y nos rodearon en diferentes posiciones. Sado con su nuevo poder se ha deshecho de muchos. Sode no Shirayuki elimino otros tantos. Abarai al mejor estilo del onceavo escuadron necesita hacer un show. Y tener mucho espacio libre.

"¡Eres un cabeza hueca! ¿Por que te alejaste tanto,tonto?"

Cuando finalmente llego, esta rodeado de tantos calaveras que apenas puede deshacerse de ellos mientras siguen llegando mas.

"¡Vete de aqui, Rukia!"

"¡Tu... no me das ordenes, cejas locas!"

Intente ahogar mi shock con un insulto que uso desde la academia, intentando que crea que no vi la herida en su costado. Un corte en la cintura que sangra demasiado aun y por el tamaño debe tener al menos cinco centimetros de profundidad, abriendo un canal en el piel. Debe tener herido el brazo izquierdo tambien ya que esta por dentro de sus ropas.

Se nota que sufre, esta limitando sus movimientos para no abrir mas la herida.

Usando las danzas de Sode no shirayuki me voy deshaciendo de los soldados. Por el rabillo de mis ojos veo que Renji aun sigue en pie pero los enemigos parecen estar concentrandose en el unicamente. ¿Por que sucede eso? ¿Sera la voluntad de Ruddbornn?

"¡Vamonos de aqui Renji! ¡Sado esta en problemas!"

"¡Ve tu! ¡Los contendre aqui! No van a vencerme..."

"Solo ten cuidado... estas muy herido. Renji... te estare esperando por alla."

"¡ABAJO!"

Apenas me dio tiempo de agacharme cuando Zabimaru paso volando por encima de mi, destruyendo a dos calaveras que estaban aprovechando la oportunidad para intentar matarme.

"Renji retrae esa cosa que me arrancaras..." Vi que Zabimaru siguio su curso por el aire volviendo a su forma sellada y quebrandose.

"¡TSUGI NO MAI,HAKUREN!"

No, no, no. El no. Se supone que el es fuerte.

"¡RENJI!"

Corri hacia el lo mas veloz que pude, sosteniendolo antes de que tocara el suelo. Cai de rodillas sosteniendolo por debajo del hombro.

"Rukia... Estas... a salvo."

"¿¡A costa de que!?"

"No importa... hace años dijimos... que estariamos... cuidandonos las espaldas... mi vida es tuya."

Renji tonto. Por cuidarme no vio que el que estaba en peligro era el, rodeado de soldados.

"Renji... no debiste... ¿Que hare sin ti...? ¡No tienes que morir por mi, idiota!"

Una de las katanas le habia atravesado entre los hombros paralizandolo al instante, sobresaliendo de su pecho. Otras tres estaban clavadas en el abdomen, una en la ingle derecha y una peligrosamente cerca de cortar su hakusui. Aparte del corte en su cintura tiene otro en el hombro izquierdo casi cercenando su brazo, por eso lo sostenia con sus ropas. Al congelar a sus portadores las katanas quedaron incrustadas en Renji, deje el maximo margen posible entre él y el hielo para no herirlo aun mas.

"Resiste un poco, ire a buscar a la capitana Unohana."

"No... quedate... ¿Sabes que siempre... me pregunte como"

Tos. Sangre. Esto no va contigo Renji... tu no eres debil.

"como funciona el... ciclo de reencarnacion?"

"No hay un tiempo para volver a ser humano. Puede ser al otro dia de morir... o despues de cien años. ¿¡Por que me dices eso!? ¡No quiero que mueras!"

"Saca... sacalas. Duele..."

"Si..."

Una por una retiro las katanas. Renji no emitio ni un sonido de dolor pero senti como se tenso y cambio su respiracion. Cuando levante su cabeza de mi hombro, note que la sangre que salia por su boca habia resbalado por mi cuello y mi pecho. Mas era la que salia de su boca ahora que las heridas no tenian contencion.

Maldicion ni fuerzas tengo para sanarlo. Debo buscar ayuda.

"Ire por Ichigo o Sado. Te llevaremos con Unohana e Isane."

"No... de-dejare algo pendiente para cu-cuando te vea... te vere en algun lugar..." Me acaricia el rostro con algo de esfuerzo dejandome sus huellas marcadas con sangre.

"Renji... Ya nos dijimos todo."

"En el mundo hu-humano... Rukia.."

"¿¡Renji!? ¡RENJI!"

"Ju-uro que t-te record-dare y d-dire lo que... falta... gracias"

Sus ojos perdieron de a poco el brillo abrasador inherente a el y su cuerpo parecio desarmarse debajo de mi. Hasta parecia que su pelo ya no era rojo carmesi sino de un rojo oscuro, apagado, impropio de el. Renji era rojo fuego, ardiente y llamativo.

"¡RENJI! ¡No lo hagas...! No me dejes tu tambien..."

Las lagrimas poco a poco empezaron a salir mientras me recostaba sobre el hombro del que fue mi compañero de vida, de picardias, de estudios y batallas.

Intente acomodar su brazo para que quede encima de mi pero ni siquiera pude disfrutar del contacto aun tibio. Cuando el brazo de Renji cayo pesadamente al suelo, yo cai en la realidad llorando a mares. Todo el mar que se formo en mi desde que nos separamos en la academia, corrio libre. Busque acomodarme contra el, alargar el momento y sentir un poco mas de su calor antes de que se extinguiera.

Mi alma es representada por el hielo, un hielo interior. Mi poder es congelarme a mi misma y lo que toque. Renji siempre paso a traves de ese hielo, siempre encontro la forma de derretir el espacio suficiente para entrar. El siempre fue una llama de esas que arden intensamente, que cegan y queman a todos a su paso. Solo con su presencia derretia el hielo.

"¿Rukia?"

No preste atencion a las voces que se escuchaban. Solo podia llorar y acariciar la mejilla helada de Renji.

"Oh por dios... ¡Isane!" La capitana Unohana se alejo rapidamente en busca de la teniente Kotetsu.

"¡Abarai levantate! ¡Esa posicion no es digna de un ex-miembro de la onceava!"

"Zaraki, cierra la boca y ve a cuidar de tu teniente." "Rukia ¿Que sucede?"

"Nii... nii-sama..."

"Imposible..."

Los primeros en llegar fueron mi hermano y el capitan Zaraki. Este en cuanto vio el estado del cuerpo miro al suelo con el ceño fruncido. Renji una vez me conto que habian sido buenos compañeros.

"¡Ey Rukia te oi gritar pero me tenian acorralado!" "¿Que haces ahi en el...? ¿Renji?" Ichigo e Inoue venian corriendo con la pequeña arrancar en la espalda del primero.

"¿Kuchiki-san estas bien? ¿Abarai-kun necesita de mi ayuda? Puedo..." en cuanto Inoue vio el estado de Renji cayo de rodillas, tapando su boca mientras se le caian lagrimas.

"¡No...! No. El ya... ya se fue. Volvio a dejarme el maldito..."

Volvi a llorar sobre su hombro sin soltarlo. Mi hermano intento levantarme, desistio al ver mi reaccion muy negativa y se quedo arrodillado a mi lado.

Apoye mi frente contra la suya palida recordando sus ojos, la forma en que me veia esas veces que estuvimos solos desde la sentencia, al igual que en la academia. Los ojos altaneros de un joven se transformaron en los de un hombre decidido que nunca dudo de ponerse delante del peligro solo para defender a quien queria o sus ideales, pero que al verme siempre mostraron un brillo diferente. Voy a extrañarte demasiado Renji. Nii-sama nos dejo ser, nunca me pregunto porque no dormia en la mansion algunas noches.

Escuche como Inoue e Isane lloraban. Tambien los murmullos de Ichigo con Sado y los tonos de sus voces. Los demas estaban en silencio.

Nunca pense que llegaria a ese punto por mi. Dar su vida. Yo no hubiera dudado en dar la mia por ti Renji.

.

En su funeral, mi hermano me pregunto si yo podria encender la pira funebre. Si soportaria ese dolor.

No lo soporto pero se que me dirias que soy una enana llorosa y cobarde. Me dirias que ya nos veriamos por ahi de nuevo.

"Se estaba llevando a cabo el papeleo necesario para promoverlo a capitan de la quinta division." Me dijo mientras veiamos el fuego consumir los restos de Renji. "Un poco de practica en kido y se le tomarian las pruebas de admision."

Casi habias cumplido uno de tus sueños Renji.

Mientras tanto yo buscaba cumplirte otro. El que te saque a fuerza de sake hace unas semanas cuando salimos a caminar. Y ya casi lo tenia, mi hermano estaba a punto de enviar la notificacion a las oficinas de registro. El llavero de chappy que me quitaste esa noche era de una casa que compre para cuando llegase el momento que tanto anhelabas. Para ambos. Creo que soy yo quien tiene asuntos pendientes contigo.

Cuando vuelvas aqui estare esperandote en casa.

Seguramente vuelva a chocar contigo por la calle, Renji.

.

"¡Noah! ¡Noah no te quedes parado ahi como estupido! ¡Los chicos estan en el bar esperando y esta nevando!"

"¿¡A quien le dices estupido!? ¡Te bajare todos los dientes si vuelves a insultarme!"

"Camina hombre. Deja de mirar asi a la nada que me asustas, maldita sea esa costumbre que tienes."

.

"Capitana... ese joven de alli, el pelirrojo."

"¿Cual de todos? Son todos pelirrojos aqui."

"El que viste de negro y azul, alla a la izquierda. Creo que nos vio."

"Ya lo vi. Hay bastante reiatsu en el aire. Sigamos su camino, tal vez encontramos la fuente de esta energia"

.

Asi fue como te encontre. Deteniendo a un hueco que te habia acorralado en un callejon hacia un bar. Se supone que tu alma deberia haberse limpiado de toda esencia y energia y no ver a esos seres ni a mi. Aun asi quedamos prendados el uno en los ojos del otro.

Esperaba tu rostro anterior, de la misma altura, con tu mismo nombre y cabello. Hasta tus cejas divertidas.

Pero aqui estas pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente aunque sigues siendo tu.

En el fondo esta Renji. Mi Renji.

Se que querias hablarme pero no podemos, no quiero interferir en tu vida. Por eso elimine tus memorias de esa noche... Noah. Ahora ese es tu nombre. Es muy bello.

Todo lo que quisiste decirme seguira contigo cuando mueras y alli estare esperando para que me lo digas y al fin podamos estar juntos cuando yo tambien te diga lo que deje pendiente.

.

"¿Rukia? ¿Como estuvo tu mision en Escocia? Es un bello pais."

"Nii-sama... encontre a Renji."

"Que concidencia. ¿Que sucedio?"

"Se llama Noah Ferguson. Fue acorralado por un hueco, resulta que el tiene casi l mismo nivel de reiatsu que Renji. Crei haberlo superado pero no. Recorde tambien como As Nödt me aterro con su muerte. Note una personalidad similar y tambien es pelirrojo."

"¿Pudo verte a ti o al hueco?"

"A ambos. No puedo creer que fue Kiyone la primera en notar algo extraño en el."

"Rukia si el dejo algo pendiente contigo, como sabemos que asi fue, no tardara en llegar. Los lazos fuertes funcionan asi."

"Tu no puedes volver a la vida pero el puede volver a la muerte."

.

.

 **No se si les gustara o no. Hace tiempo tengo la escena en la mente aunque me faltaba desarrollarla. Es el primer one shot que escribo. Amo al sexy teniente aunque recien lo mate... y bue! sabran cual es una de mis parejas favoritas!  
**

 **. Puede haber errores e las personalidades.  
**

 **. Es la primer historia que escribo aqui.**

 **. No me interesan las guerras de shippers.**

 **Busquenme en tumblr o pinterest. Husagi Shuuhei o Cata Husagi respectivamente XD**

 **Saludoskis!**


End file.
